


A ghost in the attic

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Don't read if you don't like, First attempt on english, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: “There isn't such thing as ghosts, Ronnie dear".A kind of dream that I had. Sorry if it doesn't make too much sense, but I tried to write it as closer to my dream as I could.





	A ghost in the attic

**Author's Note:**

> Not an english native speaker, so in constant practice. Please let me know what you think so I can improve.

_He was locked in. Locked in. fingers_   _k_ _ept feeling walls with no end. He couldn't see anything beyond darkness, he didn't had his glasses._

_Just a dream, for sure. A nightmare. He wouldn't take his glasses off, it had no sense. How could he have gotten himself into that situation?_

_It had to be just a nightmare. Closing his eyes would fix it for sure._

“Your attic is making creepy sounds again, Sutcliff senpai. You sure that you don't have a ghost up there?" Ronald Knox nervously joked.

“There isn't such thing as ghosts, Ronnie dear. _Why don't you drink a c_ _up of tea with me, darling?_ " Grell Sutcliff replied next to him on the couch, smiling widely and holding a tray with cups filled with Earl Grey and macaroons.

 _How odd_ , Ronald thought, like perfectly shaped macaroons but giving him a quite disturbing feeling. Grell Sutcliff wasn't the best in the kitchen, so it had a bit of sense to have doubts about it.

“Hmm... thanks, senpai". The young boy replied, taking the offered cup and one red macaroon.

Ronald looked at it for a moment. Like any other macaroon, but a brilliant red color that he never saw before on a treat.

And chewing it was a whole different experience, under the big smile and happy look of his senpai, like if waiting for his approval.

“Hmm... tasty... but somehow different. A new recipe, Sutcliff senpai?"

“My little secret, Ronnie dear. A lady never reveals her secrets, don't insist!" the redhead playfully warned his pupil, moving his finger from a side to another.

“Don't worry, I know little to nothing about baking. But I have to admit that I never saw a macaroon this red".

“A beautiful shade of red, isn't it?" Grell giggled softly. “Hopefully the tea tastes better this time".

“It actually does! _How you did it!_?"

“Hmm like everybody else, Ronnie dear. Just tea and water". Grell thought about it for a moment, smiling devilishly. “And of course, the right amount of sugar..."

_His hands felt something sticky, fingers trailing on the floor. An acidic smell struck his nose immediately, forcing him to violently sit and clean whatever it was in his hands, knocking things around._

“What was that?" Ronald Knox jumped in place and Grell only smiled.

“Sure a couple of rats in the attic, don't worry about it. Keep eating those sweet macaroons and I will be back with more tea".

_His hands trailed over something soft from top to bottom. Focusing hard on the texture, he found hair._

_He wasn't alone there?_

“I need a bit more of sugar and the tea will be ready ~"

_A voice was coming upstairs. A voice he could recognize, even without his glasses._

_Suddenly his face got hit by a heavy amount of light and cold air, causing him to shiver, with the loud crack of a door opening. He couldn't see anything but a fuzzy shape moving towards him and grabbing him roughly by his neck._

“Now... you should be quiet, darling. You're scaring our guests and that's so rude!"

_He felt something incredibly hard smashing his face repeatedly. He tried to scream but it was useless._

_His mouth felt like it's stitched._

_“_ Isn't... ok... to scare... our guests!" he vaguely heard in between each hit against what it felt as cold as a wall.

_He could summon his scythe. But without glasses he could just wave it, hoping to hit his aggressor._

“Look what I did! If only you were a nice pet, darling.  _If only..."_

Smiling widely again, Grell Sutcliff inclined his head a few inches away from his prey.

“Isn't weird that for a man that despises sweets with a passion, that his blood it's incredibly sweet and tasty? Ronald loves it on his cup of tea".

Grell laughed for a second, staring at the corpses around the blind man.

_Pieces of bones. Sticky pieces of skin everywhere._

_He kept bringing friends for his pet to play with, but sadly they always died a couple of hours later._

_At least they had an exquisit flavor in most of his recipes._

_Specially his macaroons._


End file.
